Spyder
by catgirl234
Summary: They've been undercover in America for 5 years. Their friends and family have not heard a word about them in just as long. Now they're back and ready to show the Wizarding World just who they are. Pansy/Harry. Part 1/2. Rated T for now. We'll see how well that stands as I get into part 2.
1. Chapter 1

The house had stood dark for the last five years. Not a soul had come or gone, but the neighbors never noticed. In fact, they made it seem as if the house didn't exist at all. They're eyes would seamlessly travel from number 11 to number 13, and if anyone asked about number 12, they would laugh and say that the builders had forgotten that 13 was supposed to be the unlucky number, not 12. 

But to those who knew where it was, Number 12 Grimmauld Place standing dark and abandoned was a sad reminder of someone who was lost. The only saving grace they had, was that it had remained hidden over the years. To them, it meant that its previous occupant was still out there somewhere, even if they couldn't come home.

People had long since stopped coming by just to see if the house's occupant had returned. Occasionally, someone would glance over from the park down the block before shaking their head and moving on. But even that hadn't happened in months.

There was no one around to see the flash of green light in the sitting room window. Or a candle sputter into life as a shadowed figure looked down on the street from the top floor. Eventually the figure turned away, and the light was doused once more. But for the first time in many years, someone appeared to be living in Grimmauld Place.


	2. Chapter 2

Pansy stood leaning against a tree facing the front gate, playing with an open switch blade. She wore a black leather corset dress, laced up the front with silver fastenings. Her long black hair was swept over one shoulder, and she had heeled boots to match her dress. 

The gate clanged open, and she forced herself not to flinch at the sudden noise. It wasn't until he spoke that she looked up, a smile on her face.

"May I help you miss?" He looked exactly as she remembered: cropped, blond hair, immaculate robes, and trademark smirk.

"Draco darling, you haven't changed a bit." She had, she knew. They wouldn't have lasted a month if she hadn't, but it was the price they had agreed to pay to bring the syndicate to an end. Despite the difference in her appearance, her voice was exactly the same. She knew the moment he recognized her; his facade had broken.

"Pansy?" He rasped. "Is that really you?"

"In the flesh." She clicked her blade closed and nestled it in her cleavage, before stalking forward. "We just got home yesterday, although it doesn't really feel like home anymore. Figured there were people we should visit before the ministry forces us into the spotlight."

"Ah yes, the lovely gala they so hastily threw together for the end of the week, that they are determined to keep the reason quiet." Draco held out an arm, which she readily accepted. They made their way back through the gate, into the grounds. "Mother will be pleased to see that you are well, and I have someone I would like to introduce you to."

"Oh? Finally decided to get hitched did you?"

"I did not 'get hitched,'" Draco scoffed. "I bonded with the woman I love."

"You know, I was joking when I said that." Draco shot a glare at her that she ignored. "I'm happy for you, I really am. But when I left, you were still spouting every reason you could find to avoid marriage."

"People change, Pansy," he said softly.

"Don't I know it," she murmured back. They reached the Manor in silence. There was a sharp crack as they crossed the threshold. Pansy mentally patted herself for keeping her composure. She had forgotten just how loud the wizarding world was.

"What can Mimsy be doing for Master and his guest?" A small elf in a green pillowcase asked.

"Would you inform Astoria and mother that I have a guest I would like for them to see? We will be in the parlor."

The elf bowed low and disappeared with a crack. Draco led Pansy through a door on the right. The parlor was a brightly lit room with a ring of low sitting, white settees. In the center of the ring was a glass table with a steaming kettle of tea. Pansy sat with her back to the door while Draco poured her cup, before sitting down across from her.

"Draco, darling. You didn't tell me we were expecting anyone today," a lilting voice that Pansy didn't recognize spoke from the entrance to the room.

"That is because we weren't." He gestured to the seat next to him. "Astoria, this is Pansy. Pansy, this is my wife."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Astoria said. Pansy pursed her lips and considered her. Astoria was the exact opposite of Draco. She was petite, raven haired and with a tan complexion. Her royal blue robes were immaculately pressed and flattering without being too clingy. Pansy smirked as she remembered the pureblood rules for appropriate attire that she grew up with.

"I'm afraid that many would disagree with you about the pleasure of my company," she replied. "But it is refreshing to hear it nonetheless."

Pansy sipped her tea as her companions sputtered from her breach of etiquette. Fortunately, they were saved having to come up with a response by the doors to the parlor opening once more.

"Pansy, darling, I'm so pleased to see you again." Pansy looked around to see Narcissa strolling towards them in midnight blue robes. Her hair was tightly coiled at the back of her head to show off the diamonds dangling from her ears.

"Narcissa!" She got up to embrace her. "It's really been too long."

As soon as Narcissa took in Pansy's outfit, she gaped in horror.

"Miss Parkinson!" She scolded. "You are utterly indecent in that getup."

Pansy loosed a feral grin, enjoying the slight tick she saw in Narcissa's brow. Now was the perfect time to bring up one of the reasons why she was here.

"Well, it's a good thing that my husband likes me indecent now isn't it, Lady Malfoy?"

Thick, heavy silence descended on the room and her grin grew. Clearly, no one had expected her to return after five years undercover happily married. They would want to know who, when, why, and how, and that gave her all of the power over their following conversation. She was back on her home court, and she would be calling the shots.


	3. Chapter 3

The Burrow was overflowing as usual during Sunday dinners. Children under the age of five ran amok while their parents were busy either herding them or preparing dinner in the kitchen. As the clock in the kitchen struck four o'clock, a gong sounded throughout the yard. Those preparing the food levitated platters onto the table while everyone else immediately changed their direction to settle themselves in the expanded dining room. 

In the relative quiet of chewing mouths, idle chatter, and the occasional snort of laughter, the chime of the floo was easily heard and everyone paused to watch a man in a charcoal grey, tailored muggle suit with a bright blue, button down shirt step out of the fire and flick a speck of ash off of his sleeve. His midnight hair was slicked back and to the side, and sleek, angular frames sat perched high on his nose.

With a cry of "Harry!", a redheaded woman launched herself across the room at him. Faster than anyone was able to process, Harry had spun the woman around. Both of her wrists were in one hand and his wand was digging into her back. Half a second later however, he let her go with a sheepish "Sorry Ginny."

By this time, the rest of the adults had abandoned their meal to make their way to greet Harry. After everyone says their greetings from afar, Ginny having backed into the crowd of her family, Hermione stepped forward.

"May I give you a hug Harry?" She bit her lip uncertainly. Harry beamed at her.

"Of course, Mione. Thank you for asking." The ice broken, everyone eventually comes forward to greet their old friend. And then the questions started, with everyone talking over each other so that no-ones question was heard. Harry just shook his head and took a seat in a corner by the fire looking out at the rest of the room, and waited for them to come to some kind of order. He didn't let his discomfort over the chaos show.

It didn't take as long as he thought it would. Mr. Weasley pulled everyone to order and told them they were to ask one question at a time starting, with the oldest. Everyone else groaned. He just smiled and looked back at his wife.

"How are you, Harry dear? You've been away so long," Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I am very well," he responded with a slight New York accent. "It's an adjustment to be back among the civilized public though." The questions continued, asking him about every aspect from his time away: what he did, where he went, what the other cultures were like, and so on. He told as much as he was allowed to. That MACUSA had requested outside help in dealing with the muggle mafia and him and Pansy had been selected to go undercover to do what they could. He spared them the more grisly details about his assignment, or those that he simply wanted to keep to himself.

The interrogation lasted for nearly an hour. Harry had visibly relaxed with his arms behind his head. Finally, as people were starting to run out of questions, the intended order long forgotten, George grinned.

"So, Harry, have you just been living the bachelor life these last five years, or have you found yourself a nice witch?"

If anyone's attention had wandered during his story, it returned to him in full force. He kept a blank face and let them stew for several moments. Then he smirked and flashed a plain titanium band that was nestled on his left hand.

"While I wouldn't call her nice, we celebrated five years last month."


	4. Chapter 4

The auditorium was packed. The event was standing room only, with cocktail tables ringing the room and dotted throughout the remaining space with an area that could conceivably be converted for dancing later in the night. Witches and wizards dressed in their best formal robes were slowly mingling and the hum of idle chatter was low enough that the music could still be clearly heard.

Suddenly, the room darkened and a spotlight was focused on a podium situated center stage. There were no additional chairs or other signs that many people would be involved in whatever announcement was to be made and people hoped that it would be short.

Kingsley Shaklebolt, Minister of Magic, made his way to the podium. He looked out over the crowd for a moment before he began speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began. "Thank you for your attendance here tonight. I know details over the celebration have been limited and I apologize for that. However, I wanted to be able to share the reason with you myself before rumors and speculation ran amuk."

He paused and silence reigned for a heartbeat.

"Six years ago, our Ministry was approached by a delegation from the Magical Congress of the United States of America requesting our assistance with an undercover operation. Both the magical and muggle governments in America had been struggling with a large, mostly muggle, crime syndicate for decades and had come to the realization that additional allies were needed.

"President Henessy and I agreed upon two aurors to be trained to infiltrate this organization, and tear it down from within. After five years undercover, I am pleased to report that the operation has been a success, our aurors have returned to Great Britain and the syndicate has been eradicated."

This time, when the Minister paused the room erupted in thunderous applause. In the shadows behind the spotlight, two figures emerged. Minister Shaklebolt motioned for quiet.

"While President Henessy is unable to be here herself, she has asked that I present both of our aurors with medals of valor and her assurance that you will be welcomed among America's aurors whenever you return. I have a short statement from her for each of them." He gestured to his left, and the figure stepped out of the shadows.

Harry was wearing a navy blue suit and tie over a crisp white button down. His hair was slicked back, and he had his hands hooked casually in his trouser pockets. He appeared to all the world as being relaxed, but his eyes kept darting around the room, taking in as much as he could.

"Mr. Harry Potter, your ingenuity, ability to think on your feet, and loyalty to your partner has been a credit to your mission here, as I am sure it is to your ministry as well. The governments of America deeply appreciate everything you have achieved and we honor you as a hero."

Harry inclined his head at the end of the speech and a silver medallion hung on a blue cord materialized around his neck. Applause broke out once more as he stepped back into the shadow. Once they were quiet, a woman stepped forward on the Minister's other side.

Pansy had curled her hair and worn the ringlets in a high bun. The color of her gown matched Harry's suit. The ruffled skirt barely reached her knees in the front, but flowed onto the ground behind her. The lace bodice curled around her neck in a halter, and disappeared in the back. Her black stilettos had thin straps that criss crossed all the way up her calves.

"Mrs. Pansy James," Minister Shaklebolt began. The audience tittered at her name. Those who had known Pansy Parkinson had been the auror sent alongside Potter wondered at the change as well as the fact that both of them had worn muggle attire. "Your dedication, forethought, and refusal to hesitate under pressure perfectly balances your partner. The governments of America recognize the pivotal part you played in the mission's success and we honor you as a hero."

Pansy curtsied shallowly and a medallion appeared around her neck before she too, stepped back into the shadows. The applause wasn't as intense as for her partner, but it was close. The Minister allowed them to carry on for several minutes before he called for quiet once more.

"Mr. Potter and Mrs. James prefer to not make speeches themselves, but they will be mingling among the crowd for the remainder of the evening. They are receptive to questions about their time abroad, but please respect that there will be information they are unable to divulge." Kingsley paused a brief moment. "And now, please! Enjoy the celebration!"

The spotlight went out and the guests turned to those nearest them to discuss what had just happened.

XXX

Harry looked out over the crowd from the shadows as Kingsley finished his speech, distaste building in the back of his throat. He hated crowds, hated how England handled his fame, hated the lack of order, and he hated that he wouldn't be able to keep his back to a wall. Five years in the Mafia, where murder and fights were a part of daily life, had left Harry with a need to always know exactly who was where around him at all times.

He clenched his jaw. It was going to be a very long night.

The spotlight dimmed and Kingsley ushered them off backstage.

_Divide and conquer?_ Harry calmed at the reassuring presence of his partner in the back of his mind. She would watch his back as she always did, and he would watch hers. And perhaps, the more people they talked to separately, the sooner they could leave. Wishful thinking probably.

_Of course_, he responded. They split off in opposite directions, not needing to verbalize who was going where. They had six years of not only working together, but an almost constant mental link allowed them to function seamlessly as a team. He took a deep breath as he entered the crowd. Just a few hours of this and then they could leave.

XXX

An hour and a half later, Harry's patience was waning. He had answered the same dozen questions probably a hundred times over. People were constantly wanting to shake his hand, or grab his shoulder. And, while he could tell that some people were starting to drift out of the hall, the crowd around him only seemed to press closer. Pansy had moved out of his line of sight, but he was in the middle of a conversation and couldn't turn around just yet. While she had reassured him she was fine several times already, he felt the need to see her just to make sure.

_Care to dance?_ Her question made him grin mentally. That would shake things up, and earn them some breathing room. At least for a little while.

_Always, my dear._

_On your left then._ The music that had been playing cut out at the end of the song, and a few people murmured at the silence.

_3… 2… 1…_ Crack! Harry snapped his left hand up and caught the small throwing knife as it whizzed by his head.

Every head was turned in his direction and the people he had been conversing with were staring at him slack jawed. He grinned at them lasciviously.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I need to go find my wife." He spun on his heel and dropped the hand with the throwing knife to his side, flicking the blade into facing the opposite direction. Pansy stood facing him 20 paces away, her left hand perched on her hip and the right loosely at her side. She was being given a wide berth by everyone around her.

Harry strode towards her. Anyone who thought they might be in his way backed up as he passed them. He could feel the tension in the room growing and he smirked at Pansy. He paused only when he was directly in front of her and could feel her easy breath on his cheek.

The music started abruptly again and he caught her in a dip with his right hand. The crowd gasped. He used the knife in his left to cut the tie holding her hair up and transfigured it into a hair comb, which he then placed in her hair. He slowly pulled her up as the music picked up tempo. Soon he was spinning her around the room in time to the music. They had danced to this song so often that the point of their twirls and dips were perfectly timed to sudden beats in the music.

For the most part, people were content to continue staring at them, but they had traded their shocked expressions for awe. A few couples had decided to follow their lead and take to the dance floor. Harry thought he spied the Malfoy's, but wasn't willing to take his eyes off his partner.

He dipped her again as the song ended. They stayed like that for several moments, both grinning. The spectators began applauding as they stood. He gently brushed his fingers along his wife's jaw before kissing her deeply. The cheering only got louder.

_Maybe it won't be so bad to be back,_ he thought.

XXXX

**AN: I know the title doesn't make sense yet and this story is marked as complete. BUT I have plans for it to be longer and the title will be clearer then. However, I have other projects that are trying to make themselves known, and this seemed like a good place to end it for the moment. Once I finish the second part, I will get it uploaded so you all can enjoy it.**


End file.
